Joe Brownie
Eiji Takemoto }} Joe Brownie, usually known as simply Joe, is a character in Love Nikki. He works as the Chief Designer of the Apple Federation Apparel Group. Bio Appearance Joe is an adult male with fair skin and sharp, small grey eyes. He has slight silver facial hair to match his thin eyebrows and chin-length hair, which has several strands slicked back. He wears a black tailored suit with gold and silver details. He also wears a long black tie and several silver chains sewn to the lapel of his jack. He also wears gloves with several rings and a chain on each wrist. Personality Mr. Joe is a handsome and professional man with an air of elegance and maturity. His main role is to be the companion of his boss' daughter and heiress, Kimi, and he fills it to the very letter. Joe is mostly serious to a fault, but he seems to be pretty snarky when he wishes to, like whenever he's ignored to favor Kimi.V1: 10-2 Kimi's Encouragement He is a kind and understanding teacher, displayed when he once went to teach a semester at Cicia Design School. He set an assignment to design a suit based on a flower, but one of his students, Lirue, misunderstood and based it on cotton instead. However, he smiled at her and told her it was an exceptional effort despite it being an accident. This caused Lirue to develop a crush on him.Murmuring Love Joe is also said to be a ladies' man in his free time,Bone Ink with several people speculating on his love life. It's rumored that he dated a popular model from Apple Federal,Model's Swagger which could possibly refer to Hiber, who he has apparently asked out hundreds of times.17-6 A Dangerous Person Some of his designs are also surprisingly provocative, like his masterpiece: the high heels Snakes of Temptation. Designs Joe has designed the following suits: * Dancing Queen * Flower Tale (with Kimi) He has also designed the following items: * Concept Waistcoat * Office Lady * Snakes of Temptation * Strapped Platform Shoes History Year 678 In this year, Joe served as the chief designer for the Apple Apparel Group and worked for Kimi's father, Chairman Schiller. The Apple Apparel Group was going through a rough time financially, and Schiller's designs were criticized. When sixteen-year-old Kimi expressed interest in helping the Group out, Joe agreed with Schiller that she should not interfere.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The White Lie Year 680 Joe traveled around with Kimi and attended the December Troupe's performance of 'Candy Witch and Star Sea' in Cicia,Chapter 2 Fairy Tale World Lilith the Designer's Tea Party in Wintermount,Chapter 5 Mutated Tea Party and the Fantasy Styling Contest in Royal City. After the Apple Apparel Group's leadership was transferred from Schiller to Charles and Kimi was attacked, Joe feared he would be attacked as well and went to his art gallery in Hosa, Welton.17-3 Shadow on Brick Street Kimi found him there and tried to convince him to give her tickets for the upcoming White Blossom Banquet so that she could investigate further; however, Joe only procured the tickets after Nikki suggested to go with her with Kimi in disguise.17-4 Nobleman Style Relationships Kimi They are shown to have a close relationship, working together to design outfits togetherDancing QueenFlower Tale and traveling together. There are rumors about them being romantically interested in one another, but they aren't.Fragrance-Green Regardless, Joe cares a lot for Kimi's wellbeing and seems protective of her, especially when she wanted to attend the banquet that he felt could be a trap. Quotes Story = *"Hello? No one noticed me? ... In fact, Kimi just wants to say Nikki will be the outstanding stylist this year!" Joe to Nikki, in V1: 10-2 Kimi's Encouragement |-|Login Gift = *"Miss Nikki, I wish you all the best on the journey." — Joe's envelope. *"I believe in your talent and faith like my lady. Hope the gift will come in handy on the journey." — Joe's envelope once opened. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Designers Category:Apple Federal Category:Apple Apparel Group Category:Love Nikki Characters